


Sunday

by dumbsbian



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Casey has the day off and spends it with her wife and son.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Sunday

Casey was a late sleeper. You, on the other hand, woke up with the sun. Weekends were Casey’s chance to sleep in some. So, when you woke up later than usual to an empty bed, you were a bit confused. The baby monitor was silent, but you could hear the television in the living room playing cartoons. You pulled yourself out of bed, put on the pajama pants that had been discarded last night when Casey got home, and then went into the living room. 

“Good morning bub,” you greeted your son, Carter. His playpen was set up in the corner and the toddler was sitting and playing with blocks as he occasionally let the cartoon steal away his attention. Once he saw you, he reached up for you to pick him up. “Case, babe?” 

“Kitchen!” Casey called out. You carried Carter into the kitchen with you, smiling when you saw her making pancakes. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” Casey leaned in to give you a kiss. You smiled at her as you watched her go back to making breakfast. Both of you knew how to cook, but you were better with simpler foods. Normal nights, you’d cook dinner, but if it was a special occasion, Casey would absolutely wow you. “Sit down, breakfast is almost ready.” 

“Do you have court today?” you asked Casey. 

“Nope, just wanted to make you breakfast. I feel sort of like I owe you for last night,” Casey’s voice had a teasing tone to it. You bit your lip, thinking of the activities you’d gotten up to the night before with your wife. You set Carter in his booster seat at the table and then sat down where Casey had set your plate. 

“This is nice Case,” you told her. Casey sat down across from you and sipped on her coffee. She reminded Carter to use his fork instead of his hands to get the tiny pancakes pieces into his mouth. It hadn’t been an easy decision for her, but she’d started to divide her cases between some other lawyers at the office. She had been serious about coming home earlier and being more present in Carter’s life. 

“What a mess, come on buddy,” Casey said as she wiped the syrup off of Carter’s face. “I guess you’re getting a bath. Can’t have you sticky-faced when Auntie Alex comes by later, now can we?” 

“Alex is coming over?” you asked and Casey nodded. 

“We will be going over case details. I gave her first chair on a big trial coming up,” Casey explained. “If you want, I can reschedule to tomorrow.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’m gonna go give Carter a bath, then you can take a shower,” you told Casey. It took you maybe 40 minutes to get Carter’s bath run and the boy all cleaned up. Casey was in the shower for about 5 minutes and was dressed barely a minute before Alex showed up. 

You kept Carter in his room for as long as you could, but the ruse was up when Casey came back to check on the two of you. She took him into the living room with him so that you could relax for a little while. You took a quick nap and when you woke up, Casey and Carter were both asleep on the floor. You draped a blanket over Casey and laid down on the other side of Carter. The floor wasn’t the most comfortable place and you’d just woken up from a nap, but you didn’t mind it if Casey kept you company while you couldn’t sleep later than night.


End file.
